


Hide And Seek

by ShadowBiscuit



Series: Hell on Earth [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, Broken Sam, Cruel Dean, Crying, Demon Dean, Demon Dean Winchester, First Time, M/M, Rape, Suicidal Thoughts, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 03:31:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2176425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowBiscuit/pseuds/ShadowBiscuit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story takes place in the past, when demon Dean first claims his Sammy, and makes him into his pet. Sam just wanted to help his brother, even if he was a demon, but apparently, Dean had other plans.<br/>Plans that leave Sam scarred, for life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hide And Seek

When they were kids, they used to play many games. Hide and seek was one of their favorite. When John was out, they had the house, or more like the different motel rooms they called home, to themselves and always played.

This time, though, the game has become more deadly.

“Come on out, Sam, I know you’re here!” he could hear Dean’s voice, loud but low, raspy and somehow, dark, evil. But of course it was, his big brother wasn’t human anymore.

He was a demon.

Sam has been searching for his brother for months now. Dean disappeared without a trace from the bed Sam laid his cold, dead body on. After weeks of search, torture and many other things Sam wished to forget, he finally trapped Crowley and injected him with enough human blood to render the King of Hell downright chatty. At first, when he told Sam about Dean, the hunter refused to believe him. It was Crowley, after all. But after hours of talking and screaming from Crowley’s part, Sam had no other choice but to believe the demon’s words. Dean was demon. The First Blade brought him back, as a damned fucking demon!

After that, Sam did everything, and even more, to find him. There were many nights when he didn’t sleep, days he didn’t eat and even though Castiel kept on reminding him to take better care of himself, assuring him that they’ll find a cure, Sam could never calm down.

He never would have thought that it would be Dean who’d find him first.

Only an hour earlier, Sam was reading a manuscript he found in the Man of Letters’ library about a heavy location spell that could spot any demon, when he felt a presence behind him. He sighed and was about to ask from the angel what he wanted when he froze. He could smell sulfur. Sam’s eyes widened and he quickly jumped up from his chair, turning around and the one grinning at him wasn’t Castiel. It was his demon brother.

“Dean?” he asked incredulously, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips and he felt so happy, wanting nothing more than to pull his brother into a tight hug and never let go. But reality came crashing down hard as Dean’s eyes flashed from the usual green to pitch black, those eyes looking so damn _wrong_ on his brother. Sam clenched his jaw, digging his nails into his palm in order to keep his cool, but it was so hard. It was Dean, but it wasn’t, and Sam was so confused, angry, glad and everything was just too much, this was too cruel.

“Yeah, it’s me. Missed me, Sammy?” Dean’s grin widened, but it looked more predatory than cocky, like how usually Dean would look like. Sam felt a sharp ache in his chest as he stared at his brother, his hunter’s instincts telling him to draw the demon killing knife, but he couldn’t. He just couldn’t.

“Dean, how-“ he started, but was cut off by his brother’s dark, low chuckle.

“I know you want answers, Sam, but sorry. Can’t give you any. And, anyway, chatting wasn’t why I showed up here. So, listen here,” Dean growled, closing in on Sam, who backed away and into the table and seriously starting to panic, his hand hovering above his belt and, demon killing knife. “You can’t hurt me. We both know that. I can hurt you. That’s also obvious. And that is why I’m here, to make you understand that no matter how much you try to find me, how much you try to find a cure for me, to help me, to bring the good old big brother back, it’s pointless. I’m going to carve it into your soul, make it stone number one. You. Can’t. Defeat. Me.”

Sam shuddered and knew, Dean was right. But even though every part of him was telling him to knife this demon in front of him, that Sam didn’t stand a chance against him, Sam didn’t give up. He would be damned if he’d give up on his brother now. He didn’t care about the odds, didn’t even care if he wouldn’t survive. Sam was going to get his Dean back, one way or another. “Dean,” he found himself whispering, slowly reaching out a hand and touching his big brother’s shoulder, giving it a light squeeze. “It’s okay. I’m not giving up on you. I’ll find a way, Dean. It’s all going to be fine.”

Dean raised his eyebrows and laughed in Sam’s face, shaking his head and sliding his tongue across his lower lip. “Oh Sammy, you still don’t get it, do you? Should’ve known to get to the point with you, but I hoped that we could skip that part, for your sake. But now, you’re not giving me any other choice, little bro. Demons gotta do what they gotta do when they want to make a point,” he said, then with a lazy flick of his wrist, he hurled Sam across the room.

Sam let out a painful groan as he hit the far wall, frowning and looking up at his brother, the demon, his approaching doom, and Sam knew that he had to get away from here, now. He quickly stood up, drew the knife and held it out in a, hopefully, threatening way. But Dean just laughed, scoffing as he walked towards Sam, who decided that it was time for him to hide.

So there he was, back pressed against the wall of the bunker, having no particular idea where he was, he ran so much around the bunker’s endless corridors. And even though Sam couldn’t see him, had no idea where Dean was, he could most certainly hear him.

“Sammy! Why are you hiding? Come on, man, let’s grab a beer together. Like good old times!” he heard his brother’s voice echo through the corridors. Sam never suspected for things to turn out this way, that he had to hide from his own brother because he was too scared. Not just from Dean, but from the truth. And the worst thing was, that Dean was his brother. Not just another demon, who Sam could knife without a second thought. He couldn’t hurt Dean, not really, and his brother knew that. He was using his love against him and Sam was worried, terrified of what the demon would be capable of doing to him like this, changed but still the same. He wondered, what on earth was he supposed to do if, or when, Dean was going to find him. He was a demon, after all, it’s not like Sam could run and hide forever, and he didn’t plan on doing that, anyway. His only chance of getting out of this with his body and, more importantly, soul intact, is for him to catch Dean off guard, and somehow drag him into the dungeon. Cuff him and lock him in, that was the only was this could end ‘well’.

But then he heard the demon’s voice again, this time sounding more irritated, frustrated. “For god’s sake, Sam! You know that you can’t hide forever, not from me! Come out! Or should I say, ‘come out, come out, wherever you are,’ in a creepy voice? C’mon!” he shouted, and Sam could have sworn that his voice was coming from just around the corner, the wickedness in his voice making Sam’s blood run cold. He took a deep breath and tightened his grip on the handle of the knife, before cautiously peeking out from around the corner, but as he scanned the corridor, he couldn’t see anything. That didn’t mean anything, though. Dean could still be close.

The next few seconds happened so fast that Sam barely realized what was going. He was back, pressed into the wall trying to calm down as he suddenly felt a presence next to him, and if this was some kind of comedy, or sit-com, that would have been the appropriate time for him to ask, “He’s behind me, isn’t he?”

But it wasn’t, and Sam moved quickly, ducking as Dean swung an axe at his head, the weapon getting impaling into the wall, then Sam brought the demon killing knife up with a swift movement, pressing it against his brother’s neck, Dean’s eyes turning black right in that moment.

“Do it,” he challenged, grinning smugly at his brother, who looked way too uneasy to be threatening. And Sam should have slit the demon’s throat. He was a hunter, and Dean was a demon. It wasn’t his brother anymore.

Except that it was, and Sam couldn’t kill him.

They stared at each other for a long time, until Sam finally lowered the blade and took a step back, his face doleful. He took further steps back as Dean kept on closing in on him, and when Sam was backed into another wall, he suddenly felt like a cornered animal, with Dean being the big bad wolf that could eat him any second. And, honestly, Sam would rather die by his brother’s hands than anything else.

“Dean,” Sam started, a bit surprised by how weak his voice sounded, but was cut off by the demon. “Oh, Sammy,” Dean purred, sending a chill down the hunter’s spine, and he leaned closer to his little brother, pressing their bodies together and making Sam visibly uncomfortable. “We’re going to have so much fun.”

And the next thing he knew, Sam was in one of the many bedrooms of the bunker, being thrown onto the bed before he felt an invisible force holding him down, except his head, so he could lift it up and watch in terror as his brother began shedding his clothes, starting with his jacket, leaving his shirt on and unbuckling his belt before pushing his pants off and throwing it at the leg of the bed. He then got on the bed and crawled on top of Sam, his black eyes watching his little brother as he straddled his hips and placed his hands on each side of Sam’s head, leaning in close so that their faces was only inches away.

“Let me show you, Sammy, just how powerful I am,” he growled, and now Sam was seriously starting to panic. All brotherly love drained right out of him, he wanted nothing more than to kick Dean off of him and plunge the demon killing knife in his leg. Not chest, or heart. He still didn’t want to kill him, but the idea of hurting him didn’t bother him anymore, not now, not in the situation he was in.

“Get the fuck off me, Dean!” Sam snapped, baring his teeth like an animal as he trashed under his brother, or at least tried to, but the force didn’t let him move, not even a little bit. Dean noticing how much Sam wanted to struggle, chuckled and eased the force on the invisible power, letting Sam move his body, but only his torso. His arms and legs were still immobile, as if frozen.

“Easy, little brother. Don’t make me mute the channel,” he smirked, then to Sam’s horror, he felt Dean’s wet tongue slide along his neck, making him shiver in disgust. He turned his head so that at least he wouldn’t have to see the horrible event that was taking place by his neck, but very quickly regretted his decision when Dean began nipping and kissing all over his neck, Sam involuntarily granting better access to his skin, then he let out a strangle grunt as Dean bit into the area where his shoulder and neck met, surely breaking the skin because it hurt like hell, and Sam felt something warm run down his shoulder and drip onto the mattress.

“What the fuck are you doing, Dean?!” Sam bellowed, glaring at his brother, whose lips were smeared with blood, which he licked off with the tip of his tongue before flashing a bloody smile at Sam.

“Aw, come on Sammy. You’re a smart kid. You know what I’m doing,” Dean snickered and, judging by the amount of dread in Sam’s eyes, his little brother did understand it.

“No. No, Dean, that’s- no!” Sam shook his head in disbelief, leaning it back down and into the mattress as his brother closed in and ran a hand down Sam’s cheek.

“Oh, but yes,” he grinned widely, then took Sam’s jaw in his hand and pressed down hard, making the hunter growl and forcing his mouth open, before practically shoving his tongue into Sam’s mouth, kissing him roughly and fiercely, biting into his lips and tongue until his lips were swollen and bleeding, but Dean didn’t stop, kissed his little brother for what seemed like full ten minutes, Sam’s initial yells and screams of protest muffled. And after a while, it seemed that even like this, while he was being kissed, his throat started to feel hoarse from all the screaming and all he could do was make small, wretched whines, just wanting this nightmare to end. It seemed like an eternity, Dean licking at every part of his mouth, kissing him violently, savagely, brutally, fucking cruelly and ignoring all the drowning sounds Sam was making, before he finally pulled back and let Sam breathe again. The hunter inhaled a sharp breath, panting and trying to fill his lungs with much needed air, hissing quietly as he slid his tongue across his lips and tasted iron.

The demon was looking down at him, licking his own lips and seemingly enjoying the view of his desolate little brother, then ran a finger down his chest, stopping at the end of his shirt and slowly lifted it up, exposing Sam’s abdomen and chest, his muscled body.

“Dean, please,” Sam tried, but upon seeing the wolfish look on the demon’s face, he knew that pleading wasn’t going to work either. But then what the hell was he supposed to do? He couldn’t just roll over and let Dean… No, he had to do something, anything. “Let’s talk about this, Dean. Look, I get it, you’re a demon now, much stronger than me, I get it, I do. So there’s no need for this, man. Just, stop, okay?” he said, hoping that his voice sounded steady and composed enough and wasn’t betraying him.

But Dean wasn’t buying it. He let out a small laugh and shook his head, slowly running his hands up and down Sam’s exposed chest, making his hair stand on end. He managed to whisper a hopeless “Please, no,” before biting down his bottom lip to keep in any sound that was threatening to escape from his mouth when Dean pinched both of his nipples, tugging and twisting them. Then, he leaned down and switched one of his hands with his mouth and, to his horror, Sam actually let out a small moan as the demon circled the hard bud with his tongue before taking it between his teeth and nibbling on it, then began sucking and licking it, making his little brother whimper as he kept on repeating the word ‘no’.

Sam made another sound before starting to have enough, and finally snapped for good. “Dean, cut it out!” he yelled. “Enough of your bullshit! What, are you actually planning on raping me, or what? Your own goddamn brother?! What the fuck is wrong with you? I know that you’re a demon but, man, that’s a whole new level of low!” he roared, glaring and his nose flared, feeling the adrenaline from anger kicking in, though he still couldn’t move his limbs but if looks could kill, Dean would have been pretty dead by then. But, glares didn’t have the magical power to kill and Dean wasn’t going to listen to his little brother, which was just what Sam was afraid of. Dean narrowed his pitch black eyes, and let out a sigh as he moved his hand to Sam’s throat, wrapping his fingers around it and digging them into the hunter’s soft skin, nearly chocking him in the process.

“Well, looks like I will have to mute you, after all,” Dean mused, and as he pulled his hand back, Sam found himself unable to ask what that was supposed to mean. He looked up at Dean with wide eyes, mouthing words but nothing came out. “Yep, I took your voice away. Don’t worry, you’ll still be able to make noises, but only the kind of sounds that don’t need…words. Like, this,” Dean said, before reaching between Sam’s legs and squeezing his crotch, to which the man let out a terrified whine. “Y’see? Still able to moan, baby. Just what I want.”

And if at that time Sam thought that things couldn’t get worse than this, when he felt Dean rip his shirt off and then pull his pants an underwear off harshly, then he was so, very, wrong. He tried to remain expressionless, to not give Dean the satisfaction of seeing his brother’s pain or, hopefully not, pleasure on his face, but his plan was clearly failing when the demon spread his legs and began licking at his flaccid cock, his body betraying him grossly when his dick began coming to life, hardening under Dean’s tongue. Sam would have shouted then, screamed in frustration if he could but all he could do was whine and close his eyes, trying to imagine that he was with someone else. But of course, he wasn’t even allowed to have that as Dean began mouthing words against his fucking dick, while licking up from the base to the head, swirling and twisting his tongue around the slit of his cock, licking and kissing at the length and nipping at the sensitive skin from time to time.

“So gorgeous,” Sam could hear the demon groan, breathing against his dick, “Damn it Sammy, never knew that you had such a mouthwatering dick. And it’s twitching just for me, rock hard just from my tongue. Want me to suck you off? I know you do. If you could talk, you’d be begging me to take that pulsing cock of yours in my mouth and deepthroat you, let you fuck into in my mouth, am I right?” he chuckled, then as Sam opened his eyes and looked down in terror, he saw Dean staring right into his eyes and grinning wickedly, before slowly lowering his mouth onto Sam’s dick, taking his head between his lips, then gradually taking him all the way into his mouth so that the tip was touching his throat. Sam made a choked off sound, a mix of a whine and a groan, as he threw his head back and dug his nails into his palm, creating crescent shaped marks on his skin as he tried not to enjoy getting a blowjob from his big brother. Then Dean began moaning around his dick and Sam couldn’t keep his voice in, moaning and whimpering as he fought his instincts, but lost, and bucked up into his brother’s warm, wet mouth, nearly screaming in pleasure when Dean let him and Sam couldn’t believe it but he was fucking into the demon’s mouth, who seemed to be doing everything to get Sam off, twisting his tongue around his length, groaning and swallowing around him and massaging his balls and then Sam was finally screaming, his orgasm hitting him hard as he came into Dean’s mouth, who milked him through his orgasm and swallowed every drop of his come, until there was none left and his brother’s dick was clean.

He pulled back with a wet ‘pop’, licking his lips and looked into his brother’s half-lidded eyes. A grin of satisfaction split his face as he saw the pained look on the hunter’s face, full of shame and sorrow, seeing how betrayed the man felt but Dean couldn’t have cared less. And anyway, he still had a point to make.

Sam felt dirty. Used, humiliated, mortified and defeated, but a little part of him was relieved, knowing that it was finally over. Then, as if karma was listening, Sam let out a terrified gasp as he felt a wet finger breach the tight ring of muscles at his entrance. No way, Dean couldn’t be thinking of…

“Oh, no need to look so scared, baby,” Dean purred, chuckling as he began moving his index finger inside Sam, who made suppressed whining sounds, clenching his jaw in order to keep quiet. “Though I’m kinda losing my patience here, so I’m not going to gentle. Being kind would be against my plan, anyway,” he said, then added a second finger, shoving them knuckle deep and scissoring Sam’s hole open, stretching him out for the inevitable. Sam could feel the burn, the pain in his ass already, and those were just fingers. He was panting, chest heaving rapidly as he watched his brother in panic, probably about to hyperventilate, because this couldn’t be fucking happening. He turned his head from side to side, grunting and groaning in discomfort as Dean kept on fingering him, soon adding a third finger which he only kept in for a few thrust, then withdrew all of them and when Sam glanced at him, hoping that his brother changed his mind after all, his heart sank when he saw the demon removing his underwear and revealing his huge-

How the fuck was that supposed to fit? Sam was going to break.

He was definitively hyperventilating then, as he watched Dean spit in his palm and then stroke his huge, pulsing cock, coating it with saliva, just enough to make it easier for Dean to shove that enormous thing inside him, but obviously not enough to make it less uncomfortable for Sam. “Ready for me, Sammy? Ready to feel your big brother’s cock deep inside you, fucking you mercilessly, and without you being able to do anything about it? Remember this feeling of hopelessness, baby boy. That’s how things are going to be from now on,” he growled lowly, before brutally shoving his dick into Sam’s tight hole, making the hunter cry out in pain. The demon laughed, groaning as he pulled back then snapped his hips forward, thrusting back into his brother’s virgin hole. Unable to keep his voice back, not like this, Sam screamed loudly, his eyes welling up in tears and he was pretty sure that his ass was fucking bleeding now. He kept on crying out, screaming in pain with each sharp thrust, as Dean fucked him roughly, heartlessly pounding into him and leaving bruises on his hips as he dug his fingers into Sam’s skin there, groaning and cursing in pleasure as he savagely claimed his little brother.

After a while, Sam could tune out the pain, he was so getting used to it, and he couldn’t scream anymore, now only making pained whines and whimpers and, the most fucked up part was, that each time Dean actually managed to hit his prostate, Sam’s back arched and he let out a lewd moan. “Fucking amazing, shit, Sammy,” Dean groaned loudly, now angling his hips to hit Sam’s prostate, wanting to break his little brother even more, not only his body but his soul, too. “So tight, fuck! Love it, damn, Sam, love your hole,” he said, successfully making the hunter moan several times, before Dean grabbed his brother’s leaking cock and began stroking it in match with his thrusts, soon feeling his own orgasm building and, yes, he let out a loud moan and he was coming deep inside Sam, filling him up with hot, white come.

Sam was crying, actually sobbing as the demon pulled out of him and felt the stickiness between his legs, running down his ass. And still, it wasn’t over. Dean kept on pumping his brother’s dick, obviously wanting him to come and even though that was the last thing Sam wanted, he let him, even helped and bucked into Dean’s hand just so this nightmare would end faster. Soon, he was coming with a weak sound, maybe a whimper, coating his big brother’s fingers and hand.

“Such a good boy, Sammy,” Dean scoffed, snickering as he finally released Sam, the invisible hold on him disappearing but the hunter still didn’t move. He looked hollow, his eyes haunted and blank and the demon knew that he has won. “What do you say we live together again? Coz, you know… I’d really like to keep you, little brother,” he grinned as he pulled his underwear on and tucked himself back into it. “Make you my little pet. Don’t worry, it’ll be fun.”

Sam finally looked at Dean and, once again able to talk, said in a weak, miserable voice, “You’re not…my brother.”

But the demon just grinned and shook his head. “You see, that’s where you’re wrong. Because no matter how much you hope that this isn’t me, convince yourself against it, I’m not possessed. It’s all me, Sammy,” Dean chucked, before disappearing.

Left alone in the room, naked and cold, Sam wiped his tears away, before breaking down completely, crying loudly as his shoulders shook, feeling like he just died inside. How? How was he going to survive as Dean’s, this wretched demon’s, pet? How was he going to resist the urge to kill his brother, if he’ll keep on raping him? Or, more importantly, how was he going to stop himself from picking up a blade, press it against his own wrist and just end it? He was too naïve, thinking that he could help Dean, and even though he loved his brother from the bottom of his heart, this thing, it wasn’t his brother, no matter what it said.

Right?


End file.
